


лебединая песня

by Seraphim_Braginsky



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Dark, Depression, Drama, F/M, Gen, Mysticism, Suicide, muse Czech Republic, musician Austria
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 14:17:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17489570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seraphim_Braginsky/pseuds/Seraphim_Braginsky
Summary: Родериху страсть как хотелось написать реквием. К сожалению, ему это все-таки удалось.





	лебединая песня

Иногда он фантазировал об этом.

Возможно даже чаще, чем иногда.

Порой это происходило, когда спина затекала, а плечи простреливало застарелой болью, но он упорно продолжал насиловать инструмент или остервенело черкать по нотным листам. В такие моменты, сочиняя музыку без души, так, как творит ремесленник, согревая глину лишь руками, не касаясь ее огнем сердца, он ненавидел себя особенно сильно. Тогда грезы принимали немного мстительный оттенок самоистязания. Сильнее, чем клавиши, рыдала только героиня мелодрамы, когда Лизхен делала громче звук телевизора.

В другой раз он думал об этом завтракая, по старой привычке одним лишь кофе, копошась десертной ложечкой во взбитых сливках. Тогда видение казалось печальным и пронзительным, как плач Брунхильды, а сливочное облако в чашке лебяжьим пухом липло к столовому серебру.

Иногда, засыпая, он думал об этом, когда волосы Лизхен змеями тянулись к нему. Но лишь они — жена всегда даже во сне казалась незнакомкой.

Перед сном было легче всего. Это была его особая, нежно лелеемая фантазия.

Родерих всегда с какой-то суеверной, почти трагичной восторженностью был уверен — последним он напишет реквием. В этом желании было больше подросткового максимализма, чем здравого смысла, но нечто внутри него тревожно-нетерпеливо обмирало каждый раз, когда он проходил мимо витрины цветочного магазина, за которой лилейно-белые цветы испускали дивный аромат. В мечтах иногда он представлял, что Лизхен найдет его рядом с тем самым подаренным ее родителями на свадьбу белым фортепьяно, а везде куда только хватит глаз будут валяться исписанные листы. А на них — реквием. Тот самый. Его.

А потом непременно будут похороны. Красивые и пафосные. Лиза с белым как мел лицом фарфоровой куклы и алыми губами. В черном бархатном платье, которое он обожал, и дурацкой шляпке-таблетке, похожая на героиню немого кино, она зачитает его последнюю волю, аккуратно стирая слезу так, чтобы тушь не размазалась. Отдать фортепьяно консерватории, деньги — в фонд его имени для помощи бедным начинающим музыкантам. А реквием станет лебединой песнью — пожелтевшие страницы, обагренные его кровью, которые она будет перебирать тонкими пальцами в тайне от своего нового мужа и плакать. И лилии. Лилии везде.

Да, как-то так все и должно было быть.

Трагично донельзя.

Не то чтобы Родерих так уж любил Лизхен, не то чтобы она стала заниматься такой ерундой, как пролистывание каких-то исписанных его убористым почерком бумажек. Даже вдовство вряд ли сделало бы ее настолько сентиментальной. Все деньги принадлежат ее семье, своих, вырученных за концерты, у него не наскреблось бы даже на собственные похороны.

А фортепьяно Родерих скорее спалил бы собственноручно, чем отдал консерватории, где старик Голдберг бил его по пальцам деревянной линейкой и брюзжал, что с такими талантами ему только в кабаках играть. Порой Эдельштайну становилось жаль, что он сыграет в ящик раньше старого козла.

Но фантазировать об этом все равно было приятно.

В конце концов, такова доля служителя муз — лишь после смерти тебя оценят. Или нет. Может, и не оценят, но Родерих хотел надеяться на лучшее.

После душных ночей, полных тиканья метронома, шелеста белых перьев и нотных тетрадей, измазанных красным, он просыпался с болезненной решимостью.

Сегодня, говорил он себе. Это будет сегодня.

Но сегодня превращалось в завтра, Лизхен все еще презрительно варила ему кофе, пока ее змеиные волосы покачивались в такт движениям, а Родерих так и не написал ни строчки.

Так прошло пять лет, а потом его жизнь решила наконец переписать либретто.

 

 

 

 

 

Она вошла как кошка на мягких лапах.

Словно знала, что ее ждут.

Никакого _словно_ не было и впомине.

Родерих в какой-то момент задумался, как объяснить ее присутствие в доме, не покажется ли слишком очевидным и жалким враньем попытка выдать маленькую фигурку в белом платье за коллегу. Скрипачку, быть может. Быть может, Лизхен даже подумает, что у них роман.

Подумает же?

Нелепица.

Лизхен сделала телевизор громче.

 

 

 

 

Белые юбки шелестели почти беззвучно. Метроном стучал. Календарный лист утонул в кофейной чашке, среди разводов лебяжьего пуха и вчерашних сливок. Ее волосы, такого же кофейного цвета, были короче и не вились даже на концах, а от точеной линии плеча пахло лилейными снами, влажной землей и воском.

Родерих закрыл глаза. Он не видел, но чувствовал ее улыбку, легкое дыхание, прикосновение к плечу, но не стал отвлекаться.

Он играл.

 

 

 

Когда мечта сбывается, это всегда выглядит немного пошло, как Шуберт в ремиксе из дабстепа и ударных, льющийся через колонки в придорожной забегаловке. Когда магнум опус завершен, он кажется не ценнее записки на холодильнике, нацарапанной дрожащей рукой. Родерих немного растеряно смотрел на стопку листов, самых обычных, разлинованных и немного помятых. Стопку, в которую уместилась его душа, тридцать два года жизни и две тысячи сорок пять чашек кофе. Лизхен в кои-то веки выключила телевизор.

Знаменитым он, к слову, так и не стал. Фортепьяно отдали консерватории, а старик Голдберг умер только через шесть лет. Лизхен с сухими глазами зачитывала завещание в платье из черного шелка и шляпе с широкими полями, а потом какой-то румынский музыкант играл его реквием, перепутав листы. Родерих навскидку решил, что тот станет ее следующим мужем.

Незнакомка в белом сидела в первом ряду, выделяясь пышной, как взбитые сливки, юбкой. Лизхен пренебрежительно подумала, что она, наверно, какая-то скрипачка.

Лилии оказались чудо как хороши.


End file.
